Known Unknowns
by LisaLover
Summary: House/Cuddy one shot, little bit of smut. The scene takes place in Cuddy’s Office. House came back from Mayfield and wanted to talk to Cuddy about their future. Please R&R!


She was sitting on the sofa and he was standing in front of her.

"Before we start to talk about me changing and.. us, I want you to know something, I want to be honest with you." He looked into her eyes, when his started to slowly flood in tears. " I slept with someone, there, in Mayfield." He almost whispered, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He wanted to change so badly, just for her, but if he really wanted to straighten things us with them he just had to tell her the truth. Of course, they weren't officially together, but mentally they belonged together. He might have talked about the hookers he had for all this time, but they both knew it wasn't true. They both knew he had sex only with the women he loved or really liked in a special way. And now when he told her this, all happiness of having him back disappeared in one moment. Although that confession didn't sound like him at all, he was a different person already.

"In…in Mayfield?" she mumbled didn't sure if she heard right. He could just nod.

"With… who?" Cuddy asked, deep inside she didn't want to know the answer on her question. She started to nervously play with her fingers and her palms started to sweat.

"It doesn't matter…" he shook his head.

"It does. For me." She interrupted him more harshly.

"Her name was Lydia, she was visiting someone in the hospital… I don't know how it happened, I felt really… lonely, and you so far away… She was really kind and nice to me…"

"Kind? Nice? Is that why you fucked her?"

"Please Cuddy, don't call it like that, it wasn't…"

"Her name was Lydia and.. how did you called me? Oh, right, I'm Cuddy. Always Cuddy." She stood up and wanted to pass him by, heading to her desk, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Lisa…" he whispered, closing his lips to her ear.

"Don't talk to me, I don't want to hear a word from you." She hissed looking at him with an anger covered with tears into her eyes. "Now let me go or I will call security and you'll come back to your whore."

"Oh don't act like the old me" he let go her arm, knowing she's not joking. She walked to the front of her desk and stopped, standing still for a few seconds with her head hung.

"I'm sorry." He broke the moment of silence in the room, as Cuddy burst into tears, covering her face in her hands.

"Lisa, I'm really sorry" he put his cane on the ground and walked to her from behind. House placed his hands gently on her shoulders, but she suddenly turned around with the look like she was about to kill him.

"I am angry. But I am angry at myself for… for letting you do all this things to me and to yourself. I am more pathetic than you are. I felt sorry for you, because you were sick, but you know what? Everybody lies and people don't change – Is that telling something to you? You're not an exception, Greg."

"I don't lie and I want to change! I want to change for you and now I'm telling you the truth, I'm telling you that I'm sorry you still don't know what you want!" House lost his temper and started to yell at her as well, standing just a few centimeters from her.

"I don't know what I want? You're the one who was playing games with me for all this time! And when I was asking you about us, you were avoiding the answers!

"Fuck! You're so damn right! I hate you, I hate everything about you! You're annoying, deceitful, jumped up, selfish, and nobody wants to touch you even by a stick, you're that screwed up!" he took a step back and picked up his came from the floor.

"Get out of my office!" she yelled at him even louder pointing the door. Her hands were shaking from the anger he caused in her.

"You bet!" he said and started to talk toward the door, when he suddenly quickly turned around, throwing his cane brutally into a wall and it broke in two. Cuddy jumped and cheeped scared of his sudden actions. She didn't even get a chance to move or say anything as he came back up to her as fast as his leg let him and forcing her to step back, made her hips hit the edge of the desk. She could almost felt his lips on hers, but she wasn't able to say a word as he took her by surprise. He slowed down his movements and placed one hand on her back, and the other on her waist slowly laying her down on the desk.

"I may hate you, but I can't resist you, Lisa" he whispered into her ear and she let out a gasp when at the same time his left hand traveled from her waist down her leg, never leaving her body. He grabbed her by the knee and shifted it, placing his good leg between hers, trying to made a little pressure on her womanhood.

"Same as you couldn't resist Lydia…?" she whispered with a breaking voice, moving her head away from his, trying to avoid his eventual look. Still, she wasn't pushing him off of herself.

"Did I behave wrong telling you about her?" he asked, now pulling her hair behind her ear, placing a small kiss on her earlobe.

"I don't know…" she looked at him and clasped her hands behind his neck, and dragged his mouth to hers, crushing his lips in a one, fierce kiss. He immediately kissed her back with the same strength, pinning her harder into the desk and she lifted her leg and caught his hip.

He wasn't wasting time after all this months spent without her. Both of them wanted each other more than anything in world at that moment. Both their breaths were heavy as their hunger lips wanted to suck out a life from each other's body.


End file.
